Arthur's Glass Slipper
by PhiLi08
Summary: Disney's Cinderella? Partly true, mostly bullshit. Truth? Cinderella's family were cross-dressers, the ball was a contest & Cinderella was really Arthur! Want more? Here's the story of the REAL Cinderella. WARNING: No romance, drunk angel, food poisoning.


_**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia does not belong to me. I am but a humble and bloody addicted fan of this series. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei. **_

**I'm so sorry... It must be so short... OTL This was originally meant to be just one-shot, until I changed my mind and decided to make it have two or three parts...  
><strong>

**Okay, so here's my first Hetalia fanfiction. I was sort of watching classic Disney movies when the plot bunnies hit me with a road roller and gave me this story. I regret to say that it will not be a happy ending for Arthur and Alfred, so I'm saying it now. It's NOT meant to be a romance story. It's just for laughs. That's why it's tagged "humor" only and nothing else! **

...**I'm probably going to get killed by all of the characters in this fic because I've made them suffer, one way or another. OTL**

**Arthur & Ludwig: Tell me about it... **

**Right... ^^V So here it is! Arthur's Glass Slipper! Hope you enjoy! :D Oh and please review after reading! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur grunted. His stepmother and stepsisters were really taking their evil to the next level. He had been given chore after chore and they seemed endless. Arthur had started doing the chores at five in the morning and he had been given the long list of things to do then. It was already half past midnight but it did not seem like he was going to finish anytime soon.<p>

That morning, like any other, Arthur's stepmother, Monika, approached him to give him orders. "Listen, here, Arthur," said his stepmother sternly, "I have prepared a list of chores for you which you are to finish before tomorrow. Understood? I want no protests."

One of his stepsisters, Sakura, stared at him. "Make sure you do your chores or my sword will be at your neck."

"Ve~" said his other stepsister, Alice, who had a carefree expression on her face. However, when she came close to Arthur and whispered something in his ear, it sent chills down his spine. "Good luck on your chores, Arthur." Her eyes and her cold voice were incredibly menacing.

Just remembering the daily routine he had to go through made Arthur's blood boil. He found his stepmother and stepsisters really disgusting, not only because of their despicable acts but also because they were cross-dressing! Monika's real name was Ludwig, Sakura's was Kiku and Alice was really Feliciano. He could have tolerated having gay family members but they just had to drag him onto their little charade. That was how he got stuck wearing a maid's dress instead of those of a pageboy's.

Of course, Arthur did not really think Ludwig enjoyed wearing the dress. He bet seeing Ludwig prancing around in the dress with an expression like Feliciano's was enough to kill thousands of people due to nausea. Arthur knew Kiku would not mind to dress up but he honestly believed that it was all Feliciano's fault. It must have been that annoying Italian's idea thought Arthur. Only Feliciano would dare think up such a ridiculous idea and convince Ludwig to play along with him.

Arthur sighed. The kingdom was holding a cooking contest and he so badly wanted to enter. However, for starters, the contest was reserved for women only. He felt upset at this, claiming that it was gender discrimination. Were women the only ones who could cook delicious food? No! Men can cook well too! And Arthur was well convinced that he could win against everybody else if he cooked his special delicacy: SCONES. Yet that was another problem. He could not experiment with other flavors for his scones or even just practice making them as the kitchen was out of bounds to him. No matter how much chores his evil family members gave him cooking was never part of the list. And it was always beyond him why it was so.

Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano all planned to go. They were going to enter too. After all, they were DRESSES and acted like GIRLS. Of course they could enter. He doubted that Ludwig will probably be caught though, since he could not possibly pass as a girl. His act would be seen through due to all that muscle. However, Feliciano and Kiku were a different matter all together. They certainly looked like girls. Kiku did not sound like a female, but if he spoke an octave higher, he would surely be passable. And Feliciano sounded womanly enough and can even put on a cute and vulnerable act with his "Ve" and "I'll do anything so please don't hit me!" It made Arthur cringe in disgust. Oh how he wished he could go. If he did, the three would surely be put to shame. If they had any shame left, that is. Maybe if he disguised himself as a girl, he probably can. After all, he was already wearing a dress. How bad could it be?

Alas, the contest was tomorrow, and there was no way he would be able to find or sew a fancy dress in time. He could not even afford a dress. Of course, he could always ask his fairy friends but he did not want to impose. It would be selfish of him. Then again, he was already in a miserable disposition, so he could be well pitied…

Arthur shook his head. What kind of despicable thought was he thinking? Was he really desperate to enter that contest? Despite wanting to enter to show off his skills, Arthur wondered, what exactly was the prize for the winner? What would he win? _I suppose it doesn't matter much_, thought Arthur cheerily. What's important is that they eat my cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY…<strong>

Arthur was once again given his list of chores which he was probably bound to finish at midnight. He sighed again. There was no way he could enter the contest at that rate.

"Remember, Arthur," said Ludwig, "You are absolutely forbidden from entering the kitchen lest using it. You better heed this otherwise you will receive a terrible punishment."

"But why?" asked Arthur.

"Ve… Well, that's because you almost burned the entire house the last time you cooked," retorted his "innocent" sister.

"I did NOT!" cried Arthur. "I was trying out a Chinese dish! It required putting fire on the wok!"

"B-But that didn't mean the fire should reach the ceiling of the house!" said Kiku, turning blue at the remembrance of the incident. "It was traumatizing!"

"It's not my fault that this house is so small and shabby," mumbled Arthur indignantly.

"Says the maid!" muttered Feliciano, grinning viciously.

"Do NOT call me a maid!" cried Arthur indignantly whilst stomping his foot. "I agreed to play along with your stupid dress-up game, but I told you to NEVER **EVER** call me a bloody maid!"

Feliciano immediately switched to vulnerable maiden mode. With tears in his eyes and retreating in fear, he screamed, "Ve! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything so please don't hit me!"

"ARTUR" bellowed the stepmother with "her" manly voice. "We will leave now. Make sure you complete the tasks given. When we return, we better find this house spotless clean!"

_Not that it already isn't_, thought Arthur grudgingly. However, he said, "Right. Of course."

And with that, the three left.

* * *

><p>"I wish I could go…" said Arthur as he sat in the backyard of the house. The contest was about to commence in a few hours' time, at the palace. He stood suddenly. "There should still be time. But what am I going to do about the chores? They'll have my neck if they find out the house is dirty. And I won't be able to finish cleaning if I go to the competition. Well, the house IS clean already. Amazing how dust quickly accumulates in this bloody shabby little hut! And the dress! How shall I disguise myself? Oh bloody—"<p>

"Worry not!" echoed a voice from a non-existent figure. "I shall help!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. ...It's my first attempt at actual humor, so I'm sorry if it's a complete failure... OTL And I'm so sorry if it's so short! I promise, the next part will come very very soon. PLEASE REVIEW!<br>**


End file.
